


A Collection Of Walking Dead Shorts

by Megalodont



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bad Puns, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Daryl is so Done, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay For You, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Old Married Couple, Ron's being an asshole, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Then Again So Is Carl, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, We're Not Dating, don't give me that look, so whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Megalodont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Walking Dead stuff, might have OC's, might not. Probably AU's, but I can accept prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collection Of Walking Dead Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> In which Rick decides Carl needs a hair cut and Carl gets sprayed in the face more times than he would like.   
> I've stuck my Walking Dead OC Drew in this one, but she isn't for romantic purposes.

_**Canon Compliancy: Pretty Close** _

 

 

_**Carl Grimes needed a haircut.** _

Despite arguing with his father many times about his long hair, Carl was also getting slightly annoyed with the follicles.

"I do not need a haircut, dad." He said, sighing as an end to their current disagreement.

"Yes, you do. I arranged for one of the girls to come over and cut it and that's final." Rick said before there was a knock on the front door. Carl groaned before Rick pointed to a spot in the middle of the kitchen. His father left to open the door and Carl begrudgingly relocated his chair and sat down.

His father returned with the red haired, Blue eyed and freckled seventeen-year-old Drew McLeod. She set a small bag on the counter and began unloading things-Scissors, spray bottle and a comb. 

"Where did you learn to cut hair, Drew?" Rick asked, more out of curiosity than anything.

"My mom was a hairdresser. She taught me everything she knew, so." The ginger shrugged and turned to Carl.

"Not too much!" He argued, glancing at his father.

"Take a bout an inch off." Rick said. Drew nodded and began spraying his bangs, Carl looking thoroughly done. 

"I still don't like this." He said. Suddenly, he was squirted in the face by the spray bottle by Drew,who was sporting a ' _I'm so done with you_ 'look.  Her fingers expertly rang the comb through his hair, paused every so often and trimmed and inch or so off. She was humming softly, Carl didn't recognize the song, although it might have been complete nonsense. It took a minute for Carl to realize her lips were moving at all, muttering the words to some sing under her breath. Most likely to keep her focus.  He could began to pick out that she was  _singing_ silently, and was piecing together the lyrics in his head. Once she finished trimming his bangs, she told him to shut his eyes. He could feel a soft haired brush on his face, realized she was getting the hair off of his forehead and cheeks.

Moving on to the right side, Drew carefully began her work again. She was rather efficient about it, snipping bits off here and there. 

"You want me to style it a bit? I can straighten it or something." Drew suggested.

"Why would I want to straighten my hair?" Carl raised an eyebrow. Instead of responding, Drew once again sprayed him in the face.

"I'm trying to be nice, dweeb." She said, moving around the back. Carl sighed, before Drew sprayed him again. "Stop moving!"

After a few moments of silence, Drew exhaled and stepped back.

"What do you think?" Rick nodded. 

"I'll probably hate i-" 

_Drew sprayed him again._

 

 


End file.
